Vault of Secrets
Vault of Secrets is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirtieth case in Rusthollow and the eighty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot After finally discovering the location of Next Generation Industries's vault, Faith and the player raced to the vault to end the project once and for all. Upon arrival at the vault, hidden by foliage, the duo found a mutated body on the floor. Melissa confirmed that this body belonged to scientist Reggie Violet and that he died the same way Troy Dernier did. The team proceeded to investigate and flagged gang leader Hiram Smolders, police officer Fleur Chamberlain and city bureaucrat Tina Lampard as suspects before Faith received a call from a panicked Callum who exclaimed that Irene had gone missing. The player spoke to Callum who explained that he received a voicemail from Irene before she suddenly started screaming. Concerned that Irene had been kidnapped by Next Generation Industries, the duo proceeded to investigate in order to end the research company and find Irene. The investigation resulted in army general Nolan Anderson and architect Johnathon Sanderson being flagged as suspects along with former field expert Teresa Armstrong. As Faith and the player reviewed the facts of the case so far, it was revealed that the vault had been set on fire. The duo raced to stop the fire, where they discovered that Teresa was responsible. Faith confronted Teresa who explained she lit the fire to end Next Generation Industries forever. Throughout the investigation, it was revealed that Tina's father worked for the sordid research company and that Hiram used his gang to kidnap people for the project. Nolan was also discovered to be assisting Kendrick Rodwell in stealing from the military base and Fleur also confessed that her husband was kidnapped by Next Generation Industries. It was also discovered that Next Generation Industries planned to kill Shane if Johnathon didn't help design the vault. After a dramatic investigation, the killer was finally uncovered as Nolan Anderson. Faith and the player confronted Nolan, who soon confessed the truth. Nolan stated that Reggie had been working for Next Generation Industries for a long time, carrying out the failed experiments that resulted in mutations. After a while, Reggie grew more and more concerned for the project and started planning to go to the police and reveal anything. In order to protect himself and the head of the research company, he knocked Reggie out and carried out the same experiments that Reggie had done on the people of Toad Marsh to silence him. After he carried out the experiment, Reggie started mutating and was killed. In court, Nolan was confronted by Judge Price who was furious with Nolan. He sentenced Nolan to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Before the trial came to a close, Faith asked who the head of the project was. At first, Nolan refused to say before finally cracking under pressure. Nolan then revealed that Tina Lampard had behind the project the entire time. After the trial, as Faith and the player prepared to go arrest Tina, Fleur rushed in and exclaimed that she had just seen Hiram dragging an unconscious Irene. Panicked, the duo raced to the vault to stop Hiram and rescue Irene. When they arrived at the vault, they soon found Irene's black neckerchief before finding Hiram, brandishing a gun at the player. Hiram threatened to shoot if either of them took one more step. Suddenly, Hiram was shot in the shoulder by Teresa. The duo finally arrested Hiram and made sure Irene was alright before asking Teresa about returning to the police force. Irene was then reunited with Callum. Faith and the player then rushed to arrest Tina for all her crimes in Toad Marsh. Upon confrontation, Tina explained why the project existed: to develop soldiers with increased strength, stamina and intellect. She explained that they first started with animals, like goats and cows to see if they showed signs of increased strength. When those tests failed, Tina suggested that the group start experimenting on humans instead, silencing anyone who argued with her. She insisted that the human trials started showing more success but unfortunately led to horrific mutations that would end up killing them, like what happened to Troy. Shocked by her lack of remorse, they pair attempted to arrest her, only for her to escape custody using a smoke bomb. After a while of searching the swamp for Tina, they discovered her lifeless body, tied to a tree with her throat slit. The duo also noticed a bloodied note in the disturbing crime scene which revealed an ominous message from the infamous serial killer "The Angel of Justice". Deeply worried by the troubling note, the duo informed Warren about it. At the end of the case, Warren explained that this serial killer was now their top priority and that they needed to be stopped no matter what. Summary Victim *'Reggie Violet' (found mutated in the vault) Murder Weapon *'Deadly Serum' Killer *'Nolan Anderson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect is a survivalist. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect is a survivalist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect is a survivalist. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect is a survivalist. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows science. *The suspect eats oysters. *The suspect is a survivalist. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows science. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Victim Identified; Attribute: The killer knows science) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Clearance Card; New Crime Scene: Laboratory) *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Keyboard, Scientific Supplies, Drawer, Syringe) *Examine Keyboard. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Hiram Smolders) *Confront Hiram about being the vault. *Examine Scientific Supplies. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Fleur Chamberlain) *Ask Fleur if she witnessed the murder. *Examine Drawer. (Result: Folder; New Suspect: Tina Lampard) *Speak to Tina about the folder on her. *Examine Syringe. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Moonlit Forest Clearing. (Clues: Gold Pieces, Pocket Watch, Foliage) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Medal; New Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Question Nolan about Next Generation Industries. (Attribute: Nolan eats oysters and knows science) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Johnathon Sanderson) *Quiz Johnathon about the murder. (Attribute: Johnathon eats oysters) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Bloody Award) *Analyze Bloody Award. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist; New Crime Scene: Computer Screens) *Investigate Computer Screens. (Clues: Chemical Crate, Faded Photo, Lab Coat) *Examine Chemical Crate. (Result: Crocodile Jacket; New Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Confront Teresa about Reggie's murder. (Attribute: Teresa is a survivalist) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Man Identified) *Confront Tina about her father's involvement with Next Generation Industries. (Attribute: Tina is a survivalist, eats oysters and knows science) *Examine Lab Coat. (Result: Flip Phone) *Analyze Flip Phone. (04:00:00) *Confront Hiram about using his gang to kidnap people. (Attribute: Hiram is a survivalist, eats oysters and knows science) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Teresa about lighting the fire. (Attribute: Teresa knows science; New Crime Scene: Research Area) *Investigate Research Area. (Clues: Burned Letter, Broken Statuette, Cooled Ashes) *Examine Burned Letter. (Result: Letter to Kendrick) *Confront Nolan about assisting Kendrick. (Attribute: Nolan is a survivali1st) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Creepy Statuette) *Analyze Creepy Statuette. (06:00:00) *Ask Johnathon about the threats to Shane. (Attribute: Johnathon knows science) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Locket) *Speak to Fleur about her deceased husband. (Attribute: Fleur is a survivalist, eats oysters and knows science) *Investigate Withered Tree. (Clues: Tie, Faded Card) *Examine Tie. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: ID Card) *Analyze ID Card. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Chemical Imbalance (6/6). (No stars) A Chemical Imbalance (6/6) *Ask Fleur what's wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Vault. (Clue: Box of Mechanics) *Examine Box of Mechanics. (Result: Black Neckerchief) *Confront Hiram about kidnapping Irene. *Talk to Teresa about returning to the police force. (Reward: Burger) *Arrest Tina for her crimes. *Investigate Moonlit Forest Clearing. (Clues: Tina's Body, Bloodied Note) *Autopsy Tina's Body. (15:00:00) *Examine Bloodied Note. (Result: Ominous Message; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Talk to Warren about "The Angel of Justice". (Reward: Police Jacket) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Rusthollow Category:Toad Marsh Category:All Fanmade Cases